


[Podfic] Passing Fancy

by Kabal42



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabal42/pseuds/Kabal42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uther takes a walk on the battlements of the castle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Passing Fancy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elfflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Passing Fancy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/200307) by [Elfflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame). 



> Recorded as a birthday present for Elfflame, who is in fact the nicest, sweetest, loveliest person.

Length: 2:03 min

Download [here](http://kabal.dk/Podfic/Passing%20Fancy.mp3).

 

Happy Birthday, Elfflame! I hope you like the mini-podfic. I only wish I could get you a much grander present <3


End file.
